


Goodbye, John Smith

by SlabMeatPunch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, its late and im sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlabMeatPunch/pseuds/SlabMeatPunch
Summary: Just a sad bit about Gabriel Reyes





	Goodbye, John Smith

**Author's Note:**

> Listen along to Goodbye John Smith by Barns Courtney you want it is a good song

_I'm afraid, I'm afraid, I'm afraid_  
_That I'm falling apart_

Gabriel held tightly onto Jack as he snored. Thoughts were racing through his head, he couldn't sleep. He watched his fingers turn slowly into black mist and then reform just as before. No one could know about the monster he had become. He hated himself for what he would see in the mirror, a broken man, dead. A dead man walking. He felt nothing anymore, always cold, always hollow. 

_If I don't ever see you again, oh_  
_Where do I start_

Jack shifted a little in his arms, snuggling happily into his chest, and Gabe felt his chest contract, restricting his breathing. He would have to tell Jack, but if he couldn't face himself how could he possibly face his husband. In his mind Jack was the good in the world. He shouldn't have to deal with a disaster like him. 

_I'm afraid, I'm afraid, I'm afraid_  
_That I'm falling apart_

Gabriel sighed deeply, exhaling smoke. He was an old man, falling apart. He felt no longer lIke himself. He had to leave. Leave Jack. He didn't deserve this. He deserved so much more than what Gabe had to offer. As much as he hated himself for doing to, he unwrapped his arms from around Jack and stepped from the room quietly, leaving his husband alone on the bed they used to share.

_If I don't see you ever again_  
_I'll be lost in the dark_


End file.
